Ask Ohio
by 15animefreak15
Summary: Ask Ohio; Heart of it All, Buckeye State, Mother of Presidents, and Birthplace of Aviation. Idea from Marina Nyah/Connecticut. OCs, K for now.
1. Guidelines

Lol, these have become quite popular lately. I'm not usually one to jump on the bandwagon, but this is a special case. Now, don't look at me like that, it is. Ohio doesn't get enough love- though I'll admit she (yes, my headcanon Ohio is female) gets more than some states- and as an Ohioan, it is my duty to give her as much as I can to compensate for her unfortunate unpopularity. So, here I am, doing an "Ask" story. I just have a few guidelines to set, and then you lot can ask away~

-Multiple questions may be asked in a review, but no more than three per review, please.

-Please try not to ask the same questions over and over; check chapters or old reviews.

-If you review a chapter but your question is not in the next one, I may have received the review too late. It will definitely be in the next chapter to come.

-Asked questions that have already been answered will be acknowledged in the chapter, and the reviewer shall be directed to the chapter in which the question was answered.

-I hate script format with a passion, but because of the simplistic, crack-ish nature of this type of fanfiction, what is written will not be incredibly detailed or as eloquent as a normal fanfiction.

-My version of Ohio-tan will be answering the questions, likely with help from her three city-tans: Cleveland, Columbus, and Cincinnati. Note that Ohio still doesn't have a solid character yet, and may vary slightly throughout the fanfiction.

-For information on the three city-tans, check out my account on deviantART: i-live-2-rp.

-Brief guest appearances by nations or states may occur, if it pertains to the question asked.

All right, I'd say that's everything. I'll post a chapter when one of two things happen:

I get five reviews.

I get six questions (someone asks more than one question in their review).


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, what is this? I'm typing? For something other than a roleplay? Hell just froze over, I think."

The authoress tugs her panda hat down further over her face, but it is already too late, she can hear the roar of a plane engine getting closer and closer until-

"ARE YOU FINALLY WRITING ABOUT ME?"

The authoress dives under the table, taking her precious laptop with her as a single-propeller plane crashes through the wall and uses the kitchen for a landing pad. She promptly facepalms and grumbles under her breath, though Ohio seems oblivious to it as she hops out of the biplane.

"Did you _really _have to crash through the _wall? _My parents are going to kill me when they get home..."

"Pff, at least it wasn't your college dorm, right? But seriously, you're finally gonna write about me? For reals?" Ohio practically dives under the table as the authoress groans and tugs down her panda hat once more, though it does little to save her from the hyperactive wrath of one of America's children.

"Yes. I'm finally writing that second chapter of 'Ask Ohio' you've been bugging me about for ages-"

"Only because you freaking abandoned it! What happened to supporting your state, huh?"

The authoress did not have to look to know Ohio was likely sporting the same pout she inherited from her father. None the less, she pulls up her panda hat enough to see and continues typing away on her laptop, pulling up the list of reviews in a separate window.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it now so hush. Let's just get this over with, okay? First review! Read it, oh marvelous state of mine."

Ohio promptly prods the authoress, who hisses and scoots away from her state with a glare. "Such sarcasm, citizen. You wound me. Anyway! Let's see here...

"Robbin Graham! Oh wow, this was a long time ago. You are a horrible person, Ta-"

"INTERNET ALIAS, USE IT DAMN YOU."

"Fine, fine, Ani! Sheesh. Let's see, Robbin Graham asks...

'HIIIII

OHIO! is Texas HERE!, i was wondering what it was like to be in the almost center of the civul war? must ofbeen hard! i wasn't a state yet! Heck, i wasn't a country yet nifer!'

Gee, um, that's..."

Ohio proceeds to fan the authoress who has started twitching violently, taking over typing as she does so with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hello Texas! Nice talking with you again, it's been a while. Um, Civil War, man I can't believe it's technically been around two hundred years since that mess... I'll tell you, it was interesting being in my position. I did a lot for that war. I mean a _lot. _Hell, I did so much that if I'd been on the Confederate side, they probably would've won! It's not well-known that I played such a big part, but it's true. Lemme explain.

"I played a key role in supplying troops, military officers, and supplies to the Union army. It was all about location and population. They don't call me the 'Heart of It All' for nothin', ya know. I mean, it wasn't all easy. A lot of my Southern citizens were against Lincoln. Luckily, it wasn't enough to cause a lot of problems. In fact, I was a major stop on the Underground Railroad and was a safe haven for slaves during the war.

"Some of my citizens may have been against the whole mess, but not all of them were. I mean, I came in third only to New York and Pennsylvania when it came down to donated manpower. 320, 000 soldiers isn't something to joke about, let me tell you. Not to mention the generals! Man, my generals, how I miss those guys. Grant, Sherman, Sheridan, all three of those guys came from my hills and valleys! I was so proud of them when they led our troops to victory, you have no idea.

"I was lucky, though. Even if I was important to the Union, I had Kentucky as a buffer from the South. Still, I saw my share of fighting. There were two minor battles on my borders, but we chased those Confederates off with their tales tucked between their legs! Still, I lost nearly 7, 000 men to that war. At least I saved some of the Southern states' people by keeping them holed up in a prison in Sandusky Bay.

"So yeah, in conclusion, that was a pretty crazy time for me. I was a relatively new state and everything, but I held my ground and helped keep dad in one piece! Um, so, I hope that answered your question. I went on a bit of a rant... sorry about that... Have you recovered yet, Ani? My fingers hurt."

The authoress sighs and takes the laptop back, giving herself a shake down. "Yeah, I'm back. Let's get to the next review already. You and your ranting about the Civil War, I swear..."

Ohio scoffs and reads the next review, pausing a moment to clear her throat. "The next review is from Krankovich. What kind of a name is that...? Anyway, they asked:

'Okay, three questions coming right up.

1) You're home to the Wright Brothers, inventors of the first aeroplane capable of both sustainable flight and proper three-axis control. How do you relate to the other nations who were flight pioneers, like France (du Temple's Monoplane of 1874), New Zealand (Richard Pearse's flying machine of 1903) and Prussia (Zeppelin's rigid airships 1900 and onward)? Do you see them as friends, or rivals?

2) You're also home to the birthplace of the modern police car - the town of Akron, to be precise. What colour scheme do your police cars usually use these days, and what's your favourite?

3) Who's your favourite American state (other than yourself)?'

Oh, wow, that's a lot of questions..."

"Just answer them one at a time. Take as much time as you need. I can just listen to my music until you start talking, anyway," the authoress states through a sigh.

"Right. Okay, first question. That's a pretty easy one, I guess. I'm a pretty friendly state, especially to the Germanic people and Eastern Europeans, seeing as they were the main immigrants who settled in me. Sure, there's a few nations I don't get along with for historical or obvious reasons, but we rarely butt heads. Really, when it comes to those other big aviators, we're friendly rivals. That's the best way I can think of putting it. We'll gladly talk on and on about flight, but the second we're in those planes, watch out! We fly around and show off to each other, race, everything you could think of just to see who's better! I hate it when Prussia wins, though, 'cause then he gloats about it _forever. _Trust me, you _don't _want to lose to that guy!"

"Didn't he try to steal your vital regions once?"

Ohio groans at this comment and smacks her forehead. "Don't remind me... Dad nearly tore him in half when he heard about it, even though I _told _him I could handle it. Anyway, onto question number two.

"Police cars, eh? Yeah, now there's an invention I was proud to show off to my fellow states and dad! It's come in handy, hasn't it? Been modified and streamlined a lot over the years. Now, I've seen a lot of colors for police cars. And I mean a lot. But in my state I mainly see darker, more muted colors. Like black, blue, brown, always coupled with white. Black's the most popular, but I think that applies to everywhere. Not sure why. Maybe it's a play on the whole 'justice is black and white' theme?"

Ohio grins and chuckles at her joke, while the authoress groans and rolls her eyes. "You just _had _to inherit your dad's sense of humor, didn't you?" The state huffs and crosses her arms over her chest in response, pouting.

"It was funny and you know it! Still, might as well focus since we have a lot more questions to answer. Just one more and then it's on to the next review! Okay, third question... my favorite state, huh? Hmm... that's tough. Obviously not Michigan, the bastard. It's a rough pick between Indiana, Kentucky, and Pennsylvania, but I think I'll have to go with Kentucky. That guy's awesome. He protected me during the Civil War and showed me how fun horse racing can be! Not to mention my citizens love him, too. The Southern ones love his people so much they even talk the same way! Yeah, he's definitely my favorite out of the forty-nine."

"I think I'd _die _if I had that many siblings."

"Eh, they're not too bad once you learn their dirty secrets. Still, Michigan is a pain in the ass. North Carolina ticks me off a lot too and don't even get me started on how over-protective Pennsylvania is. Still, they're family, and as dad always tells us, 'Ya gotta love family.' Anyway, lemme see the next review! This is pretty fun. I like talking about myself."

The authoress chuckles in amusement. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Prussia. Or California."

Ohio laughs as well, shaking her head. "Oh come on, I'd never get as conceited or self-centered as that! Defensive and protective of my image, yeah, but I don't gloat. Anyway, next reviewer! It's from Peach Wookie, and they say:

'An interesting premise, imouto-chan. I look forward to seeing how it plays out.'

Huh, a friend of yours? I didn't know you had a big sister!"

The authoress rolls her eyes and quickly scrolls to the next review, blushing. "It's just an online thing, we did some writing together, it's not an actual question so _next review!_"

Ohio giggles, grinning at the authoress's embarrassment. "Aw, so cute when your flustered. But fine. Next review is from UnnaturalKetchupTaco, and they say:

'Interactive fics are a violation of the ToS. You have been reported.'

Woah, what? The heck? You got reported?"

The authoress sighs and rolls her eyes, puling her panda hat back down over her face again. "That was a long time ago. Apparently that was reviewed on all the fics like mine, but nothing ever comes of it. I mean, mine's still up, and so is everyone else's. It's just a load of bogus, next review!"

Ohio raises an eyebrow, but decided not to question it as she clears her throat and moves on. "All righty then. Next review is from CC, and they ask:

'Hey! Heard about this in your review!

So, Ohio, a few questions:

How do you feel about mine and Lori's version of you being a cute little chibi, as well as a boy?

Also, what do you think of our other states?

That's all for now! :)'

Aw, well aren't they friendly? And finally we get some real questions! B-but wait, what? I'm a _boy _in their universe?"

Ohio's eyes go comically wide and she blushes, for once pulling down her aviator's helmet over her face. The authoress chuckles and pats her poor state's back, shaking her head.

"I'll answer the first one for her. She gets pretty embarrassed when she sees male versions of her, especially when they're young. After all, my headcanon of her is a strong woman in her mid-teens, seeing as she _has _hit her bicentennial and then some. I think she should be a bit older than a child, don't you? As for the whole woman part, well... 'Mother of Presidents' ring a bell?"

Ohio finally yanks her helmet back up and sighs, blowing one of her long, blond bangs out of her face. "Thanks, Ani. I can answer the second one, easy. I think your headcanon for my brothers and sisters is pretty cool! It's kind of different from Ani's though, so it's weird, but I like it! Variety is the spice of life, right? Speaking of, I hope we get something good from the next reviewer! Who happens to go by the name of AlfredisMyHero. Awww, I bet dad would love that. He's my hero, too! Anyway, they asked:

'Hi Ohio, I am from the wonderful city of Columbus and I just wanted to ask what is up with all the farm land that surrounds Columbus?

I use to live out in Ashville and it was just corn, corn, and even more corn! *to this day will not eat corn*

But I love my home state and it's nice to know that we all have The Hero looking over us! ^^'

Oh wow! Someone from my capital? How amazing!"

The authoress pouts and prods Ohio. "Hey, I'm going to college there. Isn't that good enough? And I live near Cleveland."

Ohio smiles. "Aw, don't be jealous, Ani. I'm just happy to see another of my awesome citizens! I love you too, oh citizen of mine, and you're right! Dad is always watching over his states and his people! Still, I think this question would be better answered by Columbus himself. Lemme just give him a call!"

The authoress rolls her eyes and sighs again. "At least it's the sanest of those three brothers..."

**Five minutes later...**

"How on Earth do you always manage to get around so quickly?" the authoress questions as Columbus dusts himself off.

"When you represent the capital of your state, you have a _lot _of connections. And none of them are with the Mafia, I'll tell you right now! They were never in Ohio to begin with," he responds with an indignant sniff.

Now it is Ohio's turn to roll her eyes, but she smiles none the less as Columbus joins the authoress and herself under the table. "Got that right! Anyway, Columbus, mind answering this question here for us? I mean, I know the answer to it, but I thought it'd be appropriate if you did so yourself! Seeing as it pertains directly to you and all..."

Columbus straightens his glasses and clears his throat before speaking, back straight. "Yes, of course. Makes perfect sense. Now you see, CC, there is a very good reason Columbus is surrounded by corn fields and other farm land. In fact, most of Ohio is farm land. Agriculture plays a large role in our economy because of how fertile our soil is as well as our seasonal temperatures. Certainly, there used to be the factory aspect and now the tourism one, but farming has always been our largest source of income. Corn is a popular choice because it grows well in our climate and soil, thus the state is simply overflowing with cornfields."

"If it's any consolation, CC, I understand how you feel about corn completely. There's so much of it that my family actually has a running gag every time we pass one. Hell, there's even one by my house! Just down the street! This is outside of _Cleveland, _mind you. It's no wonder people constantly confuse Ohio with states like Iowa and Indiana. Too much corn, man!"

Both Ohio and Columbus stare at the authoress, who promptly blushes and pulls her panda hat down over her face again. "Next review, please..."

"Right... hey! This is the last one! Good thing, too. All this talk of corn has given me a hankering for corn on the cob. So let's get to it! The last review and the actual motivator to get Ani off her butt and writing is from Rainspiral! Man, thank you Rainspiral! Whatever you said, it really got her blood boiling and gave her the initiative to write this chapter! Let's see what the heck it was...

'just one question,

Didn't aviation start in North Carolina with the right brothers? I mean they are on their license plate and I hear the story there a lot.

Oh and what is your state bird?

PEACE!'

..."

Columbus looks from Ohio to Ani and suddenly realizes how foolish it was to sit between the two. "Erm, now ladies, let's not get-"

"NORTH CAROLINA? WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOT AGAIN!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I REACTED! GRAGH!"

Columbus groans and buries his face in his briefcase, having no hat to pull over it like the two women now fuming at either side of him. "If it upsets you so, then why don't you just set them straight...?"

"Good idea!" Both women exclaim at once, the authoress typing furiously as Ohio talks.

"Okay, North Carolina and I fight about this _all the time. _But I'll tell it to you straight. _Ohio _is the Birthplace of Aviation. It's on _our _license plates too, but it's the truth for us! The Wright brothers were born and raised in _Ohio, _not North Carolina. They owned a bicycle shop here, in Dayton, and that's where they worked on their plans for the first working aeroplane! I knew them myself and visited'em often to see how it was coming. They even _built it _here. The only reason they went to North Carolina to fly it was because they had better winds for it.

"Besides, the Wright brothers weren't the only ones that earned me that title! It comes from space travel, too! 'Birthplace of Aviation _Pioneers,' _I'm sometimes called. That's because. I'm the birthplace of _24 _NASA astronauts. 24! One of which happens to be John Glenn, the third human and first _American _to orbit the Earth! Another notable one would be Neil Armstrong, a member of the Apollo 11 mission and the first person to walk on the _moon! _Oh, and don't forget Jim Lovell, commander of the Apollo 13 mission and the guy who first said those famous words, _'Houston, we've had a problem.'_

"There's one more I just have to mention, out of respect. Judith Resnik, who died in the Challenger disaster over two decades ago. I know I cried when I saw that on TV... dad was pretty down for a long time after that. We all were, really. I'm glad there hasn't been another tragedy like that for a few years. But anyway, _that's _why _I'm _the Birthplace of Aviation and North Carolina isn't. Always glad to straighten out another person and show'em the truth!

"Oh, and about my state bird. It's the cardinal! They're so pretty with their red plumage and black faces. I really love'em. I even have a special one named Candice that follows me around whenever she's up North."

The authoress sighs and rubs her forehead as she finishes up, leaning back against a table leg in exhausted relief. "There. All done. We replied to every single review, as painful as it was, and now all I need to do is post this."

"I wonder if half of those reviewers even remember this story, it's been so long!" Ohio laughs, dodging a swipe from the authoress. Columbus sighs and crawls out from under the table, brushing dirt off the seat of his pants as he straightens up.

"Well ladies, if we're finished here, then I'm off. I have a meeting to attend in about an hour and I'd like to be prepared. Ohio, you should join me. Come along."

Ohio groans, crawling out from under the table and leaving the authoress to her typing. "Aw, damn. Do I have to, Columbus? You know I hate those things... you _always _make me dress up..."

Columbus sighs and pulls off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He looks a lot like a shorter Germany with longer hair and glasses as he does so, making both women giggle. "If I let you keep your helmet and goggles, will you change and attend without a fuss?"

Ohio instantly grinned brightly at her capital, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the biplane still parked innocently in the middle of the authoress's kitchen. "You betcha! C'mon, Columbus! We've got a meeting to attend!" she exclaimed, tossing him into the second seat of the plane. She hopped into the front seat and buckled in, barely giving the man time to do so himself as she started up the engine. Ohio pulled her goggles down over her eyes and waved at the authoress, who was still using the table as a safe haven from her crazy state.

"See ya later, Ani! Can't wait to read the chapter when you post it online! You'd better made me look good!" With that said, she drove the plane forward, crashing right through another wall of the authoress's poor house. Said woman groaned and promptly pulled her panda hat down over her face, deciding that five more minutes would not kill the reviewers anymore than half a year had.


End file.
